


The Lord Commander's Boy? Pet? Whore?

by SilenceofScreams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Boners, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Distracting Boners, F/F, Hair, Hair-pulling, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Muscles, Naked Male Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Sex, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceofScreams/pseuds/SilenceofScreams
Summary: Jon Snow misses Ygritte for one major thing. But the thing he needs her for becomes easily replaced by a bastard boy from the Reach.





	The Lord Commander's Boy? Pet? Whore?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, just wrote the story.
> 
> I tagged it underage cause Jon and Satin are like 16/17/18 age range, so I'd rather be safe than sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Lord Commander sat behind his desk as the light faded outside his window. Jon Snow struggled to focus on the papers in front of him. Most of it was records of the spending of the Night’s Watch and inventories, or lack thereof. 

 

With the threat of the Others on the other side of the Wall, Jon was constantly on edge. The threat of the wildings had been prevented, thanks to Stannis and his Red Woman, but the priestess spoke of dark things and whispers came with the wildings of creatures of ice.

 

And there it was. The familiar ache and urge that came with every thought of the wildings, more specific, Ygritte. After many nights of pleasure, his member had grown used to the daily attention; it did not know that Ygritte’s wetness was dried to it forever.

 

Jon gripped the edge of the table, not wanting to let his hardness distract him from his work. Though as he sat there, no work was done nor did anything soften. His nearly erect member was clearly visible in his pants, the laces loosening with each pulse of arousal.

 

Giving up on his work and giving in to his desire, Jon placed his hand on his crotch and palmed himself through the fabric. He shivered with pleasure, letting how a short moan, before his lust overtook him. He remembered Ygritte’s naked body, the way it looked and felt against his. Jon remembered how it felt to sink his “sword” into a woman for the first time. He remembered how he had ached when he had first saw the whore in Winterfell, Ros, underdress before him. 

 

He reached for the laces containing his aching member as the memory of Satin on the top of the tower as the wildlings were storming Castle Black came to him. The image of the boy whore surprised Jon, but he was even more surprised when his cock throbbed harder and began to leak copiously. It didn’t take much longer for Jon to realize what, no, who he wanted. The boy was here in Castle Black and already experienced from his time in Oldtown.

 

Jon was going to learn just how experienced.

 

Standing up from the table, he went to the door of his chambers, not carrying that his pants were halfways unlaced, his large member was straining at the fabric, and the dark hairs of the top of his bush were showing. Opening the door, he motioned to the member of the Night’s Watch stationed there for the night. Jon was too deep in his lust to remember that man’s name.

 

“Heat water for a bath and once the tub has been filled, send Satin to my chambers. There are things I wish to discuss with him.” The Lord Commander ordered the crow, The man was clearly intrigued by the lust filled eyes of his leader, but said nothing merely went to do as he had been commanded.

 

Though it took a while to heat and fill the bath, Jon did not lose his hardness. The anticipation and curiosity of being with another man was keeping Jon very aroused. Once the bath was filled and Jon was left alone to wait for Satin, He stripped off his clothes. The draft blew through the room giving a much needed to relief to his swollen and hot cock after being confined to the tightness of Jon’s pants.

 

He stepped into the tub and lowered himself down, water covering his legs, then cock, the abs, and resting just above the hard nubs of his nipples. Holding on the sides of the tub, Jon leaned his head back waiting to Satin to arrive, for his pleasure to arrive.

It didn’t take long for Satin to arrive.  _ He looks delicious. _ Jon thought to himself as his cock throbbed at the sight of the boy’s pretty face.

 

“You needed me, Lord Commander?”

 

“Yes, I grew tiresome on this evening. If you could indulge me with some stories about your time before joining the Night’s Watch.”

 

“Oh okay, yes sir, Back in. . . “ Jon zoned out distracted by the way Satin’s lips shone in the lamp light. Jon no longer cared about the boy’s past, only what he was going to do shortly in the future. So Jon stood up out of the water.

 

The water made his pecs and abs glisten in the lamp light and Satin immediately stopped speaking when Jon started moving. When Jon’s penis rose out of the water and became visible to Satin, it was all he could look out. It was a long cock with a decent thickness to it, the foreskin retracted from arousal. Around it’s base was thick black curly hair, making the red swollen cock look paler than it was.

 

Sliding his hand down his muscled chest, the burn scarred hand stroked his cock just enough for precum to leak out and make the head shine. “I imagine you have some skill handling these things?” Satin gave him a small nod, unable to break his gaze away from his Lord Commander’s hard member. “Then come show me what you know.”

 

Jon stepped out of the bathtub as Satin fell to the ground, his head aligned with Jon’s crotch. The boy reached his hands out, one went to Jon’s balls and the other to wrap around the base of his cock. With a steady grip holding Jon in place, Satin wrapped his soft lips around the head of Jon’s member and gave a short lick to the slit.

 

Jon felt as if he would blackout, it had been so long since he had had Ygritte that Satin was not going to let Jon last long. 

 

Going slow, Satin began to bob on Jon’s cock, taking more into his mouth each time. Satin hit halfway down Jon’s long hardness and started to run his tongue along the underside with each bob of the head. The Lord Commander could no longer handle the extreme pleasure he was feeling and took matters into his own hands. He grabbed Satin by his dark ringlets and shoved himself balls deep in Satin’s throat. 

 

Not expecting the roughness of Jon’s thrust, Satin let out a muffled moan around Jon’s cock that was lodged in his throat. The vibrations from the moan were enough to send Jon over the edge. Shaking from the immense pleasure, Jon’s member began to shoot directly down Satin’s throat and he proved his prowess by swallowing every single drop. 

 

After Jon knew his balls were empty and his cock grew soft once more, he removed himself from Satin’s mouth and turned to grab a rag to dry himself off. “Thank you Satin, that shall be all for tonight. I may, though, be requiring your services in the future.” Jon turned his head around to watch Satin’s ass as he left.

 

Jon knew what service he was going to require soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Let me know what you think but giving kudos or dropping a comment! Thank you once again!!!!!


End file.
